Howling at the Moon
by Ktd123
Summary: One night, after eating an extreme overload of beans, Owen wanders out to the bathroom. That's when he hears a wolf howling... and it was right outside the door. Soon he finds out it's not a wolf, but something much more surprising. An Owen/Izzy one shot.


**I was really surprised at the popularity of my other two one shots, so I had to write another. This one was written because I thought it would be fun to write (and it was.) It was interesting writing Izzy's dialogue. This takes place the day after the Paintball Deer Hunt. Anyways, this story's not as romantic as the other two, it's more friendship besides a couple little things.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island, but if I did there'd be two new episode a week instead of one of TV. It's so boring waiting for them!**

**Here it is... Howling at the Moon... **

* * *

Howling at the Moon

"Go! Go! Go! Go!" the chant was accompanied by fists banging on the table in unison with their words.

"You can do it, man!" Geoff shouted.

"Come on, dude, you've got this." DJ said.

"Just a couple more spoonfuls, that's it!" Trent encouraged.

"I hope he doesn't sleepwalk naked again…" Harold commented. "That was utterly disturbing for my eyes."

"I'm glad I'm not in your cabin." Duncan laughed. "He's going to fart all ni-" a hand and a can of beans hitting the table interrupted him. Everybody was silent as Harold picked up the can. He looked inside it and looked up at the other guys with an astonished expression.

"Completely empty." He gasped. The mess hall erupted with the guys' cheers.

Why the cheering and excitement? Owen had just successfully eaten ninety-four cans of beans in under an hour. That was considered exciting since it was getting extremely uneventful with less people around to start chaos. How had this all started? Well…

_Flashback_

"I woke up on the edge of the shark diving cliff." Owen finished off his story of his naked sleepwalking experience from the previous night. He'd eaten so many beans before the Paintball Deer Hunt that he was surprised he hadn't sleepwalked all the way out of Canada.

"That must've freaked you out, man." DJ said. "I never dove off that cliff. Never will." Owen was surrounded in only the male campers, the girls being scared off when he mentioned he was completely naked in the story.

"I would have freaked out if it hadn't happened so many times before." Owen said.

"I'm really glad you were out of the cabin." Trent said. "My nose would fall off sleeping in the same room as one of your farts."

"Hey, eating beans is one of my talents." Owen was proud of himself.

"Well, let's see how talented you really are." Duncan smirked. He'd been waiting for something interesting to happen this week, and this would be it. "I'll go out and get as many cans of beans as I possibly can, I'll even break into Chef's cabin if that's what it means, and I want you to eat them in under an hour."

"All of them?" Owen asked.

"All of them. Tonight before dinner."

Owen didn't even have to think about the offer. "Bring it on."

"Idiot." Duncan said. He got up from the table and walked out the door, no doubt on his way to find some beans.

"You're crazy, man." Geoff said. "Duncan will find thousands of beans."

"Bring it on." Owen repeated.

"Do you know how bad of indigestion you'll get?" DJ asked.

"Bring it on."

"I think beans are high in cholesterol." Harold said, not sure if it was true or not.

"Bring. It. On." The others sighed, and walked out the door. They thought he didn't have a chance.

_End Flashback_

They had thought wrong. After the cheering died down, Owen let out a burp that rumbled the table beneath him. And then he farted. And then he did both at the same time.

"Beans, beans, they're good for you heart." Owen started. "The more you eat, the more you-" he interrupted himself by farting just as he was about to say fart.

"I think I'm going to ask Gwen if there's an extra bed on the girls' side of the cabin." Trent said, thinking about the smell he'd have to wake up to if Owen farted before he started to sleepwalk. "Maybe she'll let me take Izzy's bed for the night."

When Trent left, he left Owen thinking about Izzy. She'd been one of his friends on the island. She was one of the only people he'd met who was both crazier than him and one of the only people that liked his jokes. They'd bonded when they had to fly in that plane, and then she always laughed when he talked. Plus, in his opinion, she was pretty hot for an RCMP runaway. But now she was gone.

"So, how does ninety-four cans of beans feel?" Geoff asked, interrupting Owen's thoughts.

Owen burped again. "Does that answer your question?"

* * *

That night, Owen had the sudden urge to go to the bathroom. He woke up to find that he was, miraculously, still in his bed in the cabin. He got up with a thud and looked around to see if he woke Trent. He found that he was alone in the cabin.

"I guess Gwen really did let him stay the night with her." Owen said to himself. He walked out the door, and then started running because he had to pee that badly. When he got to the bathroom, he sighed in relief. He froze when he heard a wolf howl in the distance. It was loud and high-pitched and it sounded as if it was whining at something. It howled again, and Owen was afraid to leave the bathroom even though he was done using it. He heard footsteps outside of the door and then the wolf howled again, right behind the door.

"Go away doggie." Owen called to it, not bothering to look out the door. He was so scared, and he didn't really want to see if it was big enough to swallow his head in one bite. "Come on doggie, leave me alone. I'm not very tasty." The howling stopped, and he heard a laugh. "Wait a second… wolves don't laugh." Owen opened the door, leaving his fear in the bathroom. He'd recognized the laugh.

"Wow Owen, you're a chicken. I'm not that chicken, and I'm running from the RCMP." Owen's eyes went wide at seeing Izzy again. "Now you look like you just watched me cook a koala. Did I tell you about when I learned to cook koalas?" she spoke in rapid speed, just like he remembered, mindlessly babbling.

"Izzy, were you the one howling?" Owen asked.

"Yeah. I'm trying to call my wolf brothers to come claim me." Izzy babbled. "I think I'm part wolf… gray wolf I think. And maybe a little bit werewolf. Maybe even a bit golden retriever."

"Aren't you supposed to be hiding?" Owen asked.

"I'm hiding on the island." Izzy said. "It was the easiest place to go, and there's totally lots of squirrels for me to eat."

"YOU EAT SQUIRRELS?!" Owen shouted.

"No, I just wanted to see what you'd say." Izzy started laughing. "You should've seen the look on your face! It was priceless!"

"Where've you been staying?" Owen asked.

"With the bear that had freaked you guys out when we were camping in the woods." Izzy said. Owen's jaw dropped. "He'd gotten a kick out of my bear suit and decided that he'd let me stay. We're roomies now."

"He hasn't eaten you yet?"

"No, but he has eaten lots of berries. He could probably challenge you to a berry-eating contest and win. And he showed up with a pair of stupid dear antlers yesterday, I don't know if you know anything about that."

"That's the bear that attacked Cody!" Owen shouted.

"Cody's hurt?"

"Yeah, we voted him off because of that. He wasn't very useful."

"That's okay. I don't really like him anyway. He's too nerdy and obsessed and weird. I know I'm kind of weird too, but not like him. He's _too _weird." Izzy jabbered. "So has anything happened with you lately?"

"I ate ninety-four cans of beans." Owen said.

"COOL!!"

* * *

They had sat in front of the bathroom talked all night. Izzy had actually done most of the talking, and Owen didn't care if most of her stories were made up and didn't make sense at all. He usually didn't realize the stupidity of them. Nothing could get her to stop talking, but he didn't mind. Izzy was interesting.

"It looks like the sun's coming up." Owen said when she'd paused to breathe.

"SUN! They'll find me!" Izzy jumped to her feet. The sunlight caught her hair and made it look so bright of orange that it looked like a fire. "You'll never take me alive!" And she ran off with as much grace as a deer, even if she seemed more wolf-like than deer-like.

"Well, that was nice." Owen said. "But she didn't even say goodbye." He started to walk towards the cabin when somebody ran up behind him. He looked and saw it was Izzy again.

"I almost forgot." She said at rapid speed, rushing through her sentences as if the RCMP was going to catch her before she could finish them. She jumped up and gave Owen a hug and a kiss on a cheek. He couldn't help to notice that she smelled a lot like dirt and wet animal fur. "That's for letting me talk to you. I've gotta go. They're never gonna find me!" And she darted off again before Owen could say bye. Already in the forest, she heard he scream, "I WILL BEAT YOU RCMP!!" All he could do was laugh.

The door to the girls' side of the Screaming Gophers cabin opened up and Gwen poked her head out. "Please tell me that wasn't Izzy."

"That definitely was her." Owen replied with a smile on his face.

"Oh god."

The door to the boys' side of the Killer Bass cabin opened across from her and Harold peeked out of it.

"That was either the high-pitched scream of a wild Basilisk out to kill us or Izzy's voice." Harold moaned, his voice tired with sleep. He took a loud breath of air through his mouth and then continued, "I'm kind of hoping it was the Basilisk."

"No." Owen laughed. "It was Izzy."

"Darn it."

Owen started laughing. He actually liked Izzy, and didn't understand why nobody else did. When he returned to his cabin, all he could think about was the fact that he was really glad that he'd went to the bathroom last night. Knowing Izzy was out there in the woods made him feel excited. He really hoped he'd run into her again.

* * *

**I had fun writing this, so I hope somebody likes it. Up next I'm going to work on a Duncan/Courtney (even though I find Courtney very, very, VERY annoying. There's nothing wrong with Duncan, though.) I looked up what an RCMP was and I found out it means Royal Canadian Mounted Police, for all you clueless Americans like me. I hope you liked it! Oh, and I love reviews!**


End file.
